Memories
by Rohe
Summary: Renesmee siempre disfrutó los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de junio, especialmente junto a las personas que quería. AU. OoC. Renesmee/Alec. Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Autora: Rohe.**

 **Género: Family/Romance.**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer. Con la increíble colaboración de mi amiga Brissa. ¡Muchas gracias, linda!**

 **Resumen: Renesmee siempre disfrutó los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de junio, especialmente junto a las personas que quería. Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**

 **Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC. Renesmee/Alec.**

 **N/A: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

Renesmee sonríe silenciosamente cuando el primer fuego artificial cruza el cielo. Dos cohetes se eleven en el aire, estallando con una detonación ensordecedora, iluminando la calle. Miles de personas gritan de emoción, agitando las banderas que tienen en sus manos. Chispas anaranjadas y blancas se disuelven, aunque son interrumpidas por otros cohetes que explotan en diferentes colores.

Ella se queda quieta, muda, impresionada como la primera vez. En silencio, observa cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan en el aire.

" _Cuando alguien me subía a sus hombros era más emocionante"_ , piensa Renesmee, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Recuerda la primera vez que vio una exhibición pirotécnica. Todo era tan impresionante, tan sublime e irreal. Nunca pensó que algo sería tan peligroso y emocionante a la vez.

—Son hermosos—había susurrado su padre aquel día mientras rodeaba los hombros de su madre—. Mira, Nessie. Capta todo en tu mente; estas son cosas que recordarás por siempre.

Y lo hizo. Cada cuatro de julio, Renesmee toma un taxi hasta el monumento a Washington y se queda quieta, observando como los fuegos artificiales estallan sobre su cabeza, conmovida como la primera vez.

También recuerda a sus tíos.

— ¡Vamos, nena! —solía decir tía Rose mientras agitaba la bandera de los Estados Unidos—. ¡Mira cómo explotan!

—No la espantes, Rosie—decía tío Emmett, mientras subía a Renesmee a sus hombros—. Oh, amo los fuegos de color azul. ¡Oh, esos son los mejores, sí señor! Y luego, sus tíos se abrazaban con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír. Tía Rosalie siempre decía que a tío Emmett le fallaba la cabeza, pero que jamás se equivocaba en elegir a los mejores fuegos artificiales.

Renesmee abre la boca, respirando el tibio aire de julio. ¿Qué otra cosa era mejor que esto? " _Nada, nada lo es",_ se dice, asintiendo sabiamente con la cabeza.

De pronto, siente una mano deslizándose por su cintura.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Susurra, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Casi me matas del susto, Alec.

—Lo siento, bonita. He comprado banderas, ¿qué te parece? Son realmente encantadoras—dice él, sonriéndole.

Ella nota que su novio lleva una camiseta de los Red Sox. Renesmee se ríe mientras lo abraza.

—Te pareces al tío Jasper. Siempre dice que hay que llevar algo de los Red Sox para tener buena suerte—le cuenta ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Alec.

—Ese hombre sí sabe lo que es bueno—le pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro y la atrae hacia él—. Realmente tiene razón, ¿eh?

—Eso es lo que tía Alice dice—concuerda Renesmee, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Renesmee siente una punzada de felicidad cuando la mano de Alec acaricia su cabeza, dejando un dulce beso en su coronilla.

Cuando conoció a Alec, supo que él era el indicado. Jamás había visto que alguien gritara con tanta emoción por culpa de los fuegos artificiales, ni se mostrara tan impresionado con todo aquello. Eso fue realmente encantador.

De hecho, aún lo es.

— ¡Míralos!—grita él en su oído, aunque su voz es opacada por la pirotécnica—. ¡Son hermosos! Oh… me gustaría ser un fuego artificial.

Renesmee sonríe. Definitivamente nada es mejor que un cuatro de julio.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo. Si les gustó o tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenla en los comentarios.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
